Union of Midway
The Union of Midway (also referred to as the UM or simply Midway) is a sovereign nation located on Midway Atoll, and neighboring islands. The nation is the only known nation to have a Totalitarian Democracy as a form of government and has been using this form of government since shortly before the start of the PB-NpO War. The nation was formed shortly after the dissolution of the United States. At one point the Union fell apart, however the Union was once again reformed on December 6th, 2010. Nation Information :Union of Midway is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 70 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Union of Midway work diligently to produce Gems and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Union of Midway is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Union of Midway has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Union of Midway allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Union of Midway believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Union of Midway will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History the Midway-Darkest Empire Wars (known as the War for Power in the Darkest Empire) Cold War Soon after a nation known as the Darkest Empire formed, relations immediatly went to a historical low, it wouldn't have been a surprise if either nation declared war. The ruler of the Darkest Empire, DarkLordX, took the initiative. DarkLordX declared war on the Union of Midway and called it the War for power. first battle The first battle was an invasion of the Union of Midway by the Darkest Empire. Midway successfully defended themselves, but at a high cost. The Union of Midway's military was weakened. Progress of the War Midway's weakness At first the Darkest Empire seemed to have the capability to achieve victory, although every attack was a failure but the military power of the Union of Midway was weakened every time and things began to look bleak. LoSS intervention Soon the League of Small Superpowers(LoSS)helped the Union of Midway in the course of the war and the tide turned, the Union of Midway won the next battles that where fought after aid from the LoSS arrived The Darkest Empire Surrenders The Darkest Empire saw the futileness of the war and decided to surrender, resulting in the termination of all hostilities between the 2 nations, though they still keep a eye on each other. Recovery The Union of Midway didn't have any problems recovering from the war, though the same could not be said for the Darkest Empire until a few nations from The Imperial Order gave Aid. Effects because of the Darkest Empires capitulation, the Union of Midway made the Darkest Empire a puppet state. But soon after the Darkest Empire wanted sovereignty. When the Union of Midway rejected, war was inevtable the Inter-War Period During the Inter-War Period the Union of Midway had massive recovery operations in order to restore their Union, and in the process expanded via many ways. But they didn't focus on their mlitary and as it became weaker the Darkest Empire seized the chance, and peace was broken the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War The second war didn't go so well for the Union of Midway. After the outbreak of the war the alliance of the darkest empire, The Imperial Order (TIO), and the LoSS where negotiating for peace. But only after the Darkest Empire receive direct orders to stop their offensive, did the fighting stop. The Union of Midway was thinking of capitulation by the time the ceasefire was made and eventually the war ended but at a high cost. Much of the capitol of Aldebaran lay in ashes. Tensions are once again on the rise between the two nations and the Union of Midway speculates a third war is inevitable. However the Darkest Empire fell apart and that threat to Midwayan Security is no more. Temporary disbandment and Reformation of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway was temporarily disbanded after the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. The different territories went their separate ways for the longest time all of them still clinging to the old ways of the Union. Eventually the Territory of Aldebaran decided to reform the Union of Midway, the smaller territories agreed to rejoin without a fuss but the major ones remain independent. Nonetheless the Union of Midway was reborn. Rise of the Totalitarian State Though the Union of Midway started off as a Democracy, the government was switched to a Republic when the people desired, in this time it underwent a large military buildup. This resulted in a effective Rule by the Military, resulting in a new totalitarian state being born. However this totalitarian state maintained the unions belief for freedom. Eventually the position of president was replaced with the position of Emperor. Then the position of Vice President was scrapped and replaced with the position of President. PB-NpO War The Union of Midway is currently fighting as a member of LoSS in the PB-NpO War. The military quickly overwhelmed the first nations of LoSS's enemies, and continued to fight even after the nations were sent into anarchy in an attempt to ZI them. The first attacks were victories for the Union of Midway, however the tide of the war turned against the favor of the Union of Midway later on (see Age of Anarchy below). Rise of the Communist Party During the PB-NpO War the CPM (Communist Party of Midway) came to power through a coup d'état. However even the communists where effected by the belief that the government should listen to the people engraved in the people of the Union of Midway and promised to restore the old government after the PB-NpO War, and spend all of its power into trying to win the PB-NpO War in the name of LoSS. Though the war has not ended the old government has been restored as promised. the Age of Anarchy After fighting for a while in the PB-NpO War the Union of Midway was sent into anarchy, this period is referred to as the Age of Anarchy. During this period of time the actual government of the Union of Midway had no control over the citizens, and factions sprung up left and right. Though still they fought against the enemies of LoSS, they often fought among each other as well, eliminating the effectiveness of any resistance. Many factions used propaganda to support there attempt to unify the islands, making the former united territories start to turn on each other as the propaganda spread. On 2/5/11 the last soldier in the army of the Union of Midway (at the time) committed seppuku (ritual suicide). The army has been since restored. the Age of Restoration After the army regained power and stopped the chaos and killing between the multiple factions the Age of Anarchy ended. The following period is known as the Age of Restoration as the government began regaining control over the war-torn lands while still fighting for LoSS in the PB-NpO War. Military The military of the Union of Midway is strong, and maintained. First organized primarily by those of Japanese ethnicity, so the flag of the navy was made in honor of the founders. The soldiers are trained in the Bushido code of honor regardless of their ethnicity, and are all expected to be willing to die if it means helping their nation. The first war that the reformed Union of Midway fought was the PB-NpO War, in which the Union of Midway fought for LoSS in. Military service is not mandatory, and anyone in the age range of 18-40 is allowed to join. Every so often draft laws may be placed if the nation is at war. Culture The culture of the Union of Midway is one that is very mixed containing elements from all the cultures in the world. Holidays All holidays listed are free days unless specified otherwise. The Holidays listed without dates are celebrated by either the respective religions calendar or at the specified time of year. *January 1 - New Years Day *January 21 - Memorial Day - January 21 chosen because that is when the Union of Midway joined the PB-NpO War. *February 12 - Emperor Memorial Day - Commemoration for the restoration of the old government. *April 24 - Easter *May 5 - Children's Day *December 06 - Rebirth Day - Commemoration for the creation of the second Union of Midway. *December 24-25 - Christmas *Hanukkah (Citizens only get days off if they request it, and the workplace/school/government is required to give the person the day off and cannot deny the request) *Ramadan (Citizens only get days off on Eid ul-Fitr) *Eid al-Adha Songs *Field Encampment Song - A song sung mainly by the Army during the PB-NpO War. Beliefs *The people of the Union of Midway believe that the government should listen to the desires of the people. *The people of the Union of Midway believe a nations government should be chosen by its people. *The people of the Union of Midway believe that the environment should be cared for, and are taking measures to combat environmental damage. *The people of the Union of Midway believe in freedom of speech, freedom of religion, freedom of petition, freedom of press, and freedom to assemble peacefully. *The people of the Union of Midway believe that people have a right to express their beliefs and therefore lets there citizens protest freely, even if it means violence. *Despite the fact the government allows violent protests, it condemns that form of protest and encourages non-violent protest. *The people and government of the Union of Midway are against Nuclear Weapons, and will sign any nuclear-non proliferation treaty that bans Nuclear Weapons but allows Nuclear Power. *The people of the Union of Midway believes that the nation needs to help others in times of need. Government ''Main Article: Government of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway's government is normally kept at whatever government the people desire, as there is a belief engraved in the people of the Union of Midway that a government should listen to the desires of the people. This engraved belief has even led to the CPM to restore the old government of the Union of Midway even before the promised deadline, the end of the PB-NpO War. Totalitarian Democracy The Union of Midway's government is a mix between a Democracy, Republic, Monarchy and Totalitarian State. Better known as a Totalitarian Democracy. In a totalitarian democracy there is a Royal Family that holds some power, and a Federal Government divided into 3 branches (Executive, Legislative, and Judicial). Every province in a totalitarian democracy has a Provincial Committee, that holds all power over provincial affairs. Political Parties The Union of Midway has many political parties. There are 4 major political parties, and many other smaller political parties. In order for a political party to be official and permitted to take part in elections it must register with the government. This process is as simple as having the Party Chairman fill out and turn in a form to the local court/council who will review it only to see that all the mandatory area's are filled out before passing it to the State Committee for approval (which is mandatory unless the local court/council missed something). List of Major Political Parties List of Other Notable Political Parties Category:Union of Midway